Corrigiendo los errores del pasado
by princes dark angel
Summary: Duncan ha decidido remendar sus errores para tener un futuro mejor... aun si tiene que volver al pasado para ello...
1. El comienzo de todo

Capitulo I

_un mal dia, una mala decision?_

Hoy era un dia normal, el clima estaba perfecto, el aire acariciaba la piel suavemente de una forma agradable y las hojas de los arboles se movían lentamente, no habia calor ni frio, el dia estaba ciertamente… perfecto.

Claro, a excepción de en algunos lugares.

-¡Ya estoy harta de tus estupideces, te dije que no tocaras mis cosas, mucho menos ese collar y fue lo primero que hiciste! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-se escucho una voz femenina con fuiria y bastante enojo.

-¡quieres calmarte?!, que te pongas en ese estado te hace muy mal, además no veo que tiene de malo que tome tu collarsito,¿ si solo te lo regalo una amiga no?, ¡oh claro!, si es que de verdad fue una _ella _quien te lo dio- respondio de igual forma una voz masculina.

-¡jajaja no me hagas reir! ¿desde cuando te importa mi salud?, y a ti no te importa quien me lo dio, ¡de igual manera se que te revolcaras con alguna zorra que te encuentres por ahí!, y no trates de negarlo maldito infeliz- respondio la chica de nuevo, a lo cual su rostro palido comenzaba a verse rojo del enojo que tenia.

**-**tu salud me importa desde el momento en que me entere de que estabas _**embarazada**_- la chica se quedo muda, su palidez volvió y solo trago saliva. A lo que el chico, solo dejo su enojo de lado y hablo con tranquilidad, como si nada estuviese pasando –y se que no es de mi, se que es de Trent, y esta vez, se tu quien no trate de negarlo, porque el me lo dijo, asi que no te preocupes… yo ya me iba de tu departamento, espero que seas feliz **Gwen**…-el chico fue y tomo unas maletas que estaban detrás de un mueble, las cuales Gwen no habia notado, y salio por la puerta.

Antes de que se fuera, ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo –Duncan…- el volteo y hizo que lo soltara del agarre

-No me digas nada, ya fue suficiente con los 5 años de engaño, asi que… buena suerte con _Elvis-_ y sin nada mas subio a su auto y se marcho, observando como Gwen veía mientras se iba por el retrovisor, mientras una timida lagrima de enojo y a la vez tristeza resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla…

…

…

…

**Hola! este es mi primer fic de TDS asi que espero que alguien lo haya leido, este es el primer capitulo, y si esta muy corto, pero sucede que es algo asi como un prologo, solo un pequeño inicio para abrir la historia y ver quien esta interesado,si hay lectores díganme que tal, si hay errores o algo, quiero mejorar lo mejor que pueda, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi :'D... gracias por leer ^-^**


	2. Un viejo amigo

_**Capitulo 2: Un viejo amigo**_

Despues de dar varias vueltas en el auto mientras pensaba en que haría, Duncan se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de a donde ir, solo se le ocurria un lugar… un desagradable lugar.

Duncan se estaciono frente una casa un tanto lujosa, de dos pisos y con un gigantesco jardín muy bien cuidado, tenia una fuente, la cual lucía bastante bien. Bajo de su auto y se acerco a la puerta, a lo que unos instantes antes de tocar la puerta se escucho una voz robotica.

-_identifiquese- _

-Soy yo, Duncan, abreme-

Cuando termino de decir eso las puertas se abrieron y se vio un chico de piel morena, el cual solo sonreía de una forma un tanto… extraña.

-¡Duncan!, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo!- le dijo y lo abrazo de una forma amistosa, a lo que Duncan solo se incomodo un poco. El chico lo solto y siguió sonriendo

-Hola Noah… cuanto tiempo-

-¡desde que me salvaste de ser atropeyado por ese camión!, aun te debo una eh-

-je… si…yo… venia a pedirte un gran favor Noah…- dijo Duncan inseguro.

-¡CLARO AMIGO!, lo que quieras!- respondio Noah

-pues… yo y mi pareja tuvimos algunos problemas y tuve que irme de su departamento… y bueno…me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo- Noah se quedo serio unos instantes, pero luego sonrio de nuevo.

-claro Duncan, tengo una habitación para los invitados, puedes quedarte ahí. –

-oh… enserio muchas gracias- luego de eso Duncan se dirigio a su auto para tomar sus maletas.

Las tomo y entro a la casa, detrás de Noah claro, quien lo guiaba a su nuevo establecimiento temporal. Mientras llegaban, Duncan observaba la casa de Noah, era simplemente fabulosa, todo era lujoso y obviamente caro, rodo era muy fino y elegante. Por su mente solo paso que mientras este aquí, no debía hacer absolutamente anda malo, como si estuviera en el reformatorio… bueno, tampoco no hasta ese extremo.

-bueno es aquí-Noah abrio una puerta, entro y después lo hizo Duncan.

Observo la habitación, todo perfectamente acomodado y ordenado, todo de igual forma que el resto de la casa, combinado por los colores gris, café, blanco, dorado, y otros de los detalles minimos. Coloco sus maletas en el suelo y se sento con cansancio en el borde de la cama que se encontraba allí, suspiro con resignación sobre lo sucedido con Gwen, y tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, undido en sus pensamientos, ignorando que Noah seguía con él.

"_oh gwen… creeme que yo si te quería… bueno… hace 5 años si…"_

-se que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos…- hablo Noah, a lo que Duncan se sobresalto un poco y volteo a verlo, a lo que Noah continuo hablando con seriedad –y no nos conocemos mucho, pero se cuando alguien tiene un problema… si quieres hablar… puedes contar conmigo-

Se observaron unos segundos, Duncan bajo la cabeza y suspiro de nuevo –si… me hace falta hablarlo..-

-bueno, entonces cuéntame que sucedió-

-bien… resulta que llevo 10 años casado… con la persona que pensé era "la persona indicada"… - Duncan se detuvo unos segundos.

Noah, interrumpio –¿con Gwen verdad?-

-si… desde que estuvimos en "drama total: gira mundial" estuvimos juntos, dos años después le pedi matrimonio y ella acepto… bastante feliz… nuestros primeros 5 años casados fueron buenos, todo iba muy bien, hasta que un dia note a Gwen rara, llegaba y no me saludaba igual que antes, me ignoraba o se enojaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, me sentía mal y pensaba que todo era mi culpa… hasta que… descubri la verdad, una tarde Gwen salio de repente de la casa, no me dijo a donde iria, solo se fue y dejo la computadora prendida con un mensaje abierto… sabia que estaba mal el leerlo… pero me tenia preocupado, asi que lo hice, lei el mensaje y sentí como todo se desmoronaba dentro de mi, ella se habia quedado de ver con Trent… me imagino que lo recuerdas, y no era el quien citaba, quien le rogaba o le pedia que fuese con el… era ella… y después me entere que el en ese entonces no sabia que ella estaba casada… de hecho se entero hace poco, y cuando eso paso… el vino a decirme que Gwen estaba embarazada… Gwen estaba embarazada de Trent… espere unos días, para ver si es que ella llegaba a decírmelo, a explicármelo… pero no lo hizo, cada vez las cosas entre nosotros iban de mal en peor, no pude resistirlo mas y terminamos discutiendo hace exactamente una hora…-

Noah se quedo en silencio, le paresia bastante extraña esa coducta por parte de Duncan, el no lo recordaba así.

-sabes… yo cambie mucho en esos 12 años que tuvimos de relación… te juro Noah, que si yo cambie, si soy una persona diferente.. fue por el amor que llegue a sentir por… _ella…_-

-estas pasando por algo muy difícil… asi que…- Noah se puso de pie y se sento al lado de él y coloco su mano en el hombro de Duncan –puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea…amigo-

Duncan sonrio de lado –gracias Noah…- se puso de pie y suspiro –debo salir a distraerme un poco… volveré en un rato-

Noah solo asintió con la cabeza y Duncan salio a dar un paso a pie, a despejar su mente de lo sucedido, pensar en que haría entonces… además de un pequeño pero gigantesco detalle que dejo pasar… el divorciarse de Gwen.

...

...

...

* * *

**Hello! ^^ bueno este es el capitulo 2 (lo cual evidentemente ya se dieron cuenta -w-) aqui se descubrieron algunas cosas... pero aun falta mucho por descubrir, , dejen su bonito review,que me hace muy feliz :3**

**gracias por leer ^w^**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos**

* * *

Divorciarse

Por mas veces que evitara la palabra, resonaba en su cabeza, haciendo un doloroso eco cada vez mas grande. No podía evitarlo, por un lado se sentía estúpido por haberle entragado todo el amor (o el poco amor) que tenia para dar, a alguien que lo engaño, realmente la quería y le era complicado superarlo... esa historia le sonaba un poco familiar. Por el otro lado, se sentía aun mas estúpido de que tanto engaño ubiera durado 5 años… ¡5 AÑOS! Estaba tan enamorado de ella que no se daba cuenta de que ella ya no lo quería… lo cual lo hacia dudar si alguna vez lo llego a amar de verdad.

-_flashback—_

-No Duncan… siento miedo de eso n-no estoy lista para tener un bebe…-

-Gweny yo se que puede ser algo muy difícil para ti, llevamos 5 años en nuestro bello matrimonio… y creo que seria algo muy lindo que tengamos un bebe, ¿te imaginas una pequeñita corriendo por aquí? ¿no crees que seria bellísimo?-

-no lo se… ya no me preguntes mas por eso quieres?- esta sale corriendo hacia otra habitación dejando a Duncan bastante confundido….

-_fin del flashback-_

-Valla tu estúpido miedo…a ver si le diiste eso tambien a Tren antes de acostarte con él…- susurro Duncan para si mientras continuaba caminando.

Llego a unas bancas y se sento en una de ellas un instante, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho… y en su estomago, lo cual noto cuando lo escucho gruñir por el hambre que sentía. De repente olvido sus problemas unos segundos , volteo hacia el cielo y observo una "M" amarilla en un anuncio. Sonrio de lado y continuo su camino, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de aquel anuncio.

Al llegar, entro al lugar y noto que el estaba bastante vacio, a excepción de un tipo con sobrepeso que tenia la mesa llena de envolturas vacias y otro tanto de hamburguesas, lo cual le dio cierto escalofrio a Duncan, y habia una chica castaña con el cabello muy bien cuidado, lasio y le llegaba debajo de la cintura, con un sueter azul y pantalón gris oscuro, dirigiéndose a una mesa, que al sentarse coloco una hambruguesa y un plato de ensalada, que tenia sobre una bandeja, sobre la mesa.

No es que Duncan estuviera observando los movimientos de la chica, es solo que le pareció algo extraño ver que… de acuerdo, si la estaba observando. Le había paresido haberla visto antes, pero después le resto importancia y fue a pedir algo de comida.

-Deme una hamburguesa con doble queso y un refresco chico- dijo Duncan a la chica de la caja registradora

-enseguida- respondió ella, sacando de debajo de la mesa la orden de Duncan rápidamente… y extrañamente -$69.90-

Esté pago y fue a sentarse a una mesa a "disfrutar" de la comida.

La comida le era algo repugnante… pero con el hambre que tenia no le importaba. Además del hecho de no poder sacar a Gwen de sus pensamientos.

Cuando termino, no noto que alguien se habia acerado hacia el, estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta.

-¿Duncan?-

Al escuchar su nombre al lado suyo se sobresalto y dio un leve salto en el asiento. Volteo y observo que era la chica de cabello castaño quien le habia llamado por su nombre. Ese cabello… esa postura… su bella figura… esa voz que pronuncio su nombre… no podía creerlo.

-¡perdoname! No quise asustarte- dijo un avergonzada.

-n-no descuida, e-estaba algo distraído… además de que tu, bueno, yo, o mas bien... este…- hablo Duncan tartamudeando sin saber porque.

-calma- se rio tímidamente –se que te dio impresión verme después de tanto tiempo… a mi tambien me dio sorpresa el verte…-

-de hecho si… ¿quieres sentarte? ¿o estas acompañada?- pregunto Duncan, recuperándose un poco.

-vengo con alguien… pero mi compañía tardara en venir…- se quedo pensativa unos segundos –supongo que me quedare un poco- sonrio

Duncan sonrio de igual forma –y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No he sabido nada de ti desde que se acabo _Drama total gira mundial_…-

-bueno.. me fui en cuanto quede libre del contrato porque tuve malas experiencias ahí y quería olvidar todo por lo que pase y solamente continuar con mis estudios, ahora soy la mejor abogada continente- dijo lo ultimo con bastante orgullosa.

-valla… eso es bastante genial- dijo Duncan, sintiéndose orgulloso por ella de igual forma.

-si… bastante… ¿y que hay de ti?, escuche que tu y _Gwen_ están juntos desde aquel entonces-

Esas palabras le vinieron a Duncan como una fuete patada en el estomago, aunque el solo sonrio de lado – si… llevamos 12 años juntos…-

-wow… ¿tienen hijos?- esta se apeno un poco por su pregunta un tanto directa –c-claro si se puede saber-

-no… yo siempre quise, pero ella sentía miedo- dijo, pensando en lo ironico que era.

-¿de verdad? Ubiera sido adorable ver un pequeño Duncan corriendo por ahí-

-si… enrealidad ella esta…- Duncan dejo de hablar al ver a una niña acercándose a la chica. Su cabello era corto y castaño y tenia unos lindos ojos… azules. Veía algo familiar en la pequeña, pero no sabia que.

-¿mami?- hablo observando a Duncan.

-hasta que por fin vienes traviesa- la chica le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, a lo que la niña hizo un puchero de su rostro y se sintió avergonzada.

-¡mamá ya!-

Duncan observaba la tierna escena que se presentaba ante él.

-oh bueno- sonrio – Duncan ella es Lucy… es mi hija-

Y de la nada, Duncan sintió algo en su pecho, esperaba cualquier cosa, que la niña fuese la hija de la amiga de su amiga… pero no que tuviera una hija… le parecía increíble, increíble viniendo de _**Courtney.**_

-e-eh… ¿y que edad tiene?- tartamudeo

-tiene 10 años, es la personita que llena de alegría mi vida…- dijo _Courtney_ observando a Duncan y acariciando el cabello de Lucy con suavidad, mientras esta la observaba con bastante confusión, cosa que Duncan no noto.

-es muy linda… al igual que su madre- este vio un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de ambas, a lo cual sonrio.

-mamá ya debemos irnos, llegare tarde a mis clases de música-dijo Lucy aun un tanto ruborisada.

-si tienes razón… Duncan perdona, si quieres… si quieres podemos vernos otro dia y conversar, c-claro, si no estas ocupado y si tu quieres-

-pues.. si me encantaría que hablaramos otro dia- le dijo alegre

-mañana tengo dia libre… ¿te parece si mañana almorzamos a las 3:00 p.m. en la cafetería "_Rendez vu"_ ?-

-¡ahí estare!- sonrio

Courtney sonrio de igual forma. Lucy jalaba de la blusa de Courtney algo apurada.

Duncan observo mientras se iban y solto un suspiro.

Al subir al auto, Lucy se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y con una duda en su mente

-mamá… ¿porque no le dijiste a ese señor que yo tengo 12 años y no 10?-

Courtney tuvo una mirada un tanto triste, pero luego la cambio por una sonrisa –porque hay cosas de las que algunas personas no deben enterarse- courtney encendio el auto y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

**Hola ^^! bueno aqui la tercera parte :D disculpen si me tarde, tuve problemas con el word y me borro algunos archivos, llevaba la mitad de este capitulo y me lo borro todo, asi que tuve que iniciar desde el principio, ademas de algunas tareas y examenes que he tenido... como sea, gracias por leer, y gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de dejar su review :3**

**El proximo viene mas rapido, comiencen a atar cabos si quieren :o se pondra mas dramatico (?).**

**Saludos ^^**


	4. Sentimientos

**_Capitulo 4: Sentimientos_**

…

…

…

Al cabo de un rato Duncan volvió a la casa de Noah, al llegar, este noto que Duncan no se veía tan mal como cuando se habia ido, aunque se notaba a kilómetros la depresión en él.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto Noah, mientras escribia en unos papeles de su trabajo.

-Un poco…- Duncan se quedo callado unos segundos –me encontré con Courtney…-

-¿Courtney? ¿La misma Courtney del programa?-

-¿a que otra Courtney me prodia estar refiriendo?-

-conosco muchas Courney, Duncan… -¿y que, paso algo?-

-Hablamos... venia con su hija-

Noah dejo lo que hacia y volteo a ver a Duncan -¿ella tiene una hija!?-

-asi es…¿ te sorprende verdad?-

-si... bueno, no es de ese tipo de personas que tienen hijos, menos con el trabajo tan prestigioso que tiene… ¿aunque tal vez se caso con un buen tipo y le esta yendo muy bien no crees?-

-puede ser…- se quedo pensativo –tiene 10 años,se llama Lucy, es idéntica a ella, tenia lindos ojos azules…-

-¿azules?, es un lindo color, no suele ser muy común- dijo Noah viendo los ojos de Duncan, este volteaba a otro lado y no lo noto.

-si.. no hablamos mucho, tenían algo de prisa… nos vamos a ver mañana-

-mmm… bueno, supongo que esto te animara un poco ¿no?, te veo mejor que cuando saliste-

-tal vez…-

-Dime algo Duncan… ¿Qué sentiste cuando la miraste?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Estudie psicología, me doy cuenta de que verla te hizo sentir algo-

-solo tuve recuerdos del programa, es todo-

-¿seguro?-

-si, seguro, ahora me ire a dormir-

-pero son las 5:00 p.m. de la tarde apenas-

-quiero dormir y punto, nos vemos mañana- dijo Duncan y subió a la que era su habitación temporal.

-No soy estúpido, se que courtney causo algo dentro de ti…- dijo Noah en voz baja, cosa que Duncan no escucho.

…

…

Duncan estaba recostado boca arriba, no podía dejar de pensar en Gwen, ya no sentía amor por ella, ya no sentía cariño, ya no sentía nada… Ahora era el momento en que se preguntaba que habia hecho mal… bueno, tal ve las "cosas" que habia hecho mal las pago con el reformatorio, por eso es que habia cambiado completamente para dejar todo su pasado atrás, y solo dedicarse a… _ella_… solo para hacerla feliz y no preocuparla… realmente el amor cambia a las personas, y en casos muy, **MUY** extremos, a Duncan.

¿Por qué habia dejado que Gwen lo engañara por tanto tiempo? Fácil, la amaba y pensaba que tal vez solo pasaba por una aventura, que después de un tiempo se cansaria de jugar y seguiría siendo feliz y amorosa a su lado, pero al parecer no fue de Trent de quien se canso.

Lo que mas le dolia de todo esto, aun mas que el engaño, fue el embarazo de Gwen. Tal vez Duncan no es el tipo mas sentimental y emotivo del mundo, pero si habia algo que deseaba era un hijo. Hubiera sido tan lindo para el un pequeñin que le recordara su infancia, aunque esta no hubiera sido la mejor de todas, pero aun asi le daría todo lo que sus padres no lograron demostrarle a el. Y ahora, Trent tendrá todo lo que anelaba, todo lo que esperaba y amaba.

-_si tan solo no hubieras dejado que me enamorara de ti…_

Tampoco iba a culpar a Trent, el no tenia idea de que Gwen estaba casada, quien sabe como es que hizo para ocultar eso, para que nadie hubiera notado su relación con Duncan, y tambien la que tenia con Trent sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, debió haber planeado todo muy bien.

Es verdad, el amor ciega, y a algunos por muchos años…

Y pensar que dejo a _Courtney_ por _ella_… en realidad Noah podría tener razón, cuando miro a Cortney en aquel lugar miles de recuerdos sobre el programa volvieron a su cabeza, los desafíos, las peleas, cuando le ayudo a superar su miedo en la primera temporada, su relación… una relación un poco difícil, ¿pero como no serlo? Courtney era un poco complicada y sentía que lo presionaba, pero èl habia sido su primer novio, claramente ella no sabia mucho de relaciones… y èl tampoco, porque ella tambien lo habia sido. Estando en el reformatorio Duncan no pensaba en una relación amorosa con ninguna chica, y en el programa no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por Courtney. No sabia que habia visto en ella, era todo lo contrario a ella, pero aun asi ella lo quería, y lo que el le hizo fue bastante horrible…

_-Claro, esa es la razón, yo engañe a Cortney con Gwen, y luego Gwen me pone los cuernos a mi, ahí las consecuencias… aun como era se que ella me quería… y por lo que paso una vez, me demostró que realmente me amaba…e-ella…. Fue mi primera vez y yo la suya… ¿y yo que hice? ¡claro la engañe como un estúpido! En ese momento me deje llevar… no pensé en sus sentimientos… no me imagino cuanto la habre hecho sufrir…o tal vez se sintió exactamente como yo me siento ahora…-_

Despues de un largo rato pensando, Duncan se dejo llevar por el sueño, era temprano, pero sentía que le urgia bastante dormir un poco y despejar su mente, además de que deseaba que fuese mañana… sentía algo de emoción por hablar con Courtney después de tanto tiempo… por verla…

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, o bueno, siendo temprano para el las 7:30am considerando que es domingo,y a diferencia de ayer por la noche, despertó animado.

Se levanto, se arreglo un poco y bajo a prepararse algo de desayunar, tambien lo hizo para Noah. Ambos estaban en la sala comiendo, Noah noto de nuevo el cambio de animo de Duncan.

-presiento que este será un buen dia para ti Duncan…-

Duncan, sonrio.

...

...

...

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 4! lamento la tardanza, realmente me entretuve con muchas cosas pero espero tratar de tener el que viene mas rapido :D**

**tengo mucho planeado, asi que a ver que sale :3**

**¿que pasara en la cita con Courtney? descubranlo ustedes mismos ;)**

**gracias por leer, dejenme su lindo review que me alegra mucho el dia :3**

**me despido, con amor, _Princes dark_**_ angel~~_


	5. Llorar no es cosa de chicas

**hola! primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber publicado este capitulo antes, se que me tarde y no tengo excusas, porque realmente he tenido mucho tiempo libre... lamento si los hice esperar...**

**y bueno, pueden comenzar la lectura :3 (si desean)**

* * *

_Capitulo 5: Llorar no es cosa de chicas_

…

…

…

Cuando termino de desayunar, subió de nuevo a ducharse, se cambio de nuevo y se arreglo toda la mañana.

Estaba algo impaciente, moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la casa, esperando a que pasara el tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Noah, desesperado por tanto movimiento de Duncan

-nada- respondió, dejando de moverse como loco por todas partes.

-"nada"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos – definición de: estas emocionado y claramente desesperado por ir y hablar con courtney- le dijo Noah, dando en el blanco del conportamiento de Duncan.

-bueno… si un poco… pero tambien me siento mal y con nervios-

-¿por lo de Gwen?-

-no... bueno tiene que ver… - se quedo callado unos segundos –por lo que le hice a courtney en el programa-

-si, eso no fue muy lindo que digamos… ¿le hablaras de eso?-

-se que si lo hago ella se sentirá mal y las cosas no acabaran bien… pero si no lo hago tal vez nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella y disculparme…-

-entonces lo mejor es que resuelvas esto de una buena vez… y trata te hacerlo en un lugar privado, será lo mejor-

…

...

Ya era hora, Duncan habia salido a pie al lugar de reunión, por este tiempo iba a olvidar todos sus problemas, iba a tratar de no pensar en nada de lo sucedido con "_ella", _solo se centrara en lo que ocurrió con Courtney (y no es que no le importe, sino que necesitaba estar relajado, muy relajado)

Llego, observo un letrero gigante en la cafetería que decía "cerrado por remodelación hasta nuevo aviso"

Busco a Courtney con la mirada, ésta iba caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa de lado y una mueca de disguto, a lo que señalaba el letrero.

Duncan se rio un poco mientras la observaba; venia con un vestido de tirantes delgados que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, apretado de arriba y suelto de abajo, èste era de color azul estampado de flore violetas, unas mayas blancas/transparentes y unos botines grises, su cabello suelto y ondulado.

"se ve hermosa… se ve perfecta…" pensó.

Duncan estaba embobado viéndola, sintió como si ella se acercara en cámara lenta, con su cabello siendo volado con él aire, simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima (y noto, que muchos hombres de alrededor tampoco).

Lo único que esperaba, es que su felicidad no se haya ido "hacia abajo".

-supongo que tendremos que ir a otra parte- dijo Duncan rápidamente, como si lo ubieran despertado de un sueño.

-lo se, es extraño que hayan cerrado sin avisarme, siempre vengo a este lugar los domingos…-dijo Courtney en forma preocupada acomodándose unos cabellos detrás de su oreja -¿quieres ir a otra parte?-

-a dos cuadras de aquí esta el parque… ¿quieres ir?- sugirió

-claro, ese es un lugar tranquilo-

Ambos se fueron caminando, hacían algunas bromas o decían chistes mientras llegaban. Duncan se esforzaba por no quedársele viendo cada vez que ella decía algo, no podía dejar de verla.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verte? ¿te habras vestido y arreglado asi… para mi…? No, me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio, ella debe vestirse asi cada vez que sale… aunque… no se vestia asi ayer que la mire… creo que estoy alucinando" _ pensó Duncan, en lo que noto que ya habían llegado.

-oh Duncan… ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que puedieron haber pasado en 12 años que ni siquiera se de que hablarte- dijo Courtney en tono ironico.

-te entiendo- Duncan pensó un poco en que forma iba a sacar la conversación sobre lo sucedido con su relación sin que se note demasiado obvio… y no tenia ni la menor idea de como iba a hacerlo, tal vez debió pensar en eso en todo el rato en que espero la ocasión. -¿y como esta lucy?-

-ella esta bien, en este momento esta en clases de piano-

-se ve que es una niña muy dulce-

-lo es… siempre logra lo que se propone, aunque es algo competidora pero es una niña buena-

-¿y que hay de su padre?-

-él… me dejo meses antes de que naciera lucy-

-oh… lo siento no debi preguntar eso-

-tranquilo, eres la primera persona a quien me atrevo a decirselo-

-valla… me siento especial- dijo, haciendo que courtney se riera.

-no suelo contarle de mi vida a nadie, no tengo muchos amigos que digamos-

- ya somos dos, hay tantas cosas que tengo guardadas y me destruyen…-

-te propongo algo- dijo Courtney con una pequeña sonrisa –¿ que te parece si yo te cuento algo mio, y tu me cuentas algo tuyo?, asi nos desahogaríamos un poco-

-¿confias lo suficiente en mi como para contarme algo que te haya pasado?- Duncan no sabia si estar confundido o feliz.

-creo que podría confiar en ti, ¿y tu confias en mi?-

-esta bien,¿ pero que no salga de aquí hecho?-

-hecho- dijo Courtney, como si acabara de cerrar un trato.

-eres toda una abogada- ambos rieron. –bueno, cuéntame tu primero-

-esta bien…- courtney exhalo lentamente -conoci al padre de lucy 1 año después de salir "DTGM", pasamos juntos varios meses y realmente estaba enamorada de él… tanto que llegue a tener… bueno… tu sabes... unas semanas después de eso, el me dejó… desapareció… nunca volvi a saber mas de él… y mirame aquí, soltera con una pequeñita de un hombre que me hizo mucho daño, pero Lucy me hace olvidar esas cosas…- Courtney volteo la mirada a otra parte, tallo un poco su ojo y volvió a mirar a Duncan.

-oh… lo siento mucho Court… ese tipo debe ser un verdadero imbécil- dijo Duncan, aunque tambien se sentía mal por lo que él le habia hecho –lamento esa palabra… pero mirale el lado bueno, te dejo una hermosa niña…-

-ella es la única razón por la que no puedo odiarlo…-

-¿despues de lo que te hizo no lo odias? –

-por algo el entro a mi vida-

-tienes razón…-

-bueno yo ya me siento un poco mejor de contarle esto a alguien… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha hecho que te la pases mal?-

-mi matrimonio…-

- ¿enserio? Yo pensé que tu y… bueno… que eras muy feliz casado-

-y lo era, pero solo los primeros 5 años…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?-

-10 años…-

-y… ¿llevas siendo infeliz 5 años? ¿Por qué?-

-porque soy un estúpido, un estúpido que pensó estar enamorado…- Duncan bajo la mirada – los primeros 5 años que estuve con… mi pareja, todo era bueno, todo iba normal… pero ella se harto de mi, me engaño los siguientes 5 años y yo tenia la tonta idea de que se le pasaría… y justo ayer mismo la deje, ¿sabes porque lo hice?, porque su amante vino a decirme que ella estaba embarazada, vino a decírmelo porque se entero de que _ella_ era casada, ¿y sabes quien era su amante? Trent- Courtney estaba bastante sorprendida de lo que Duncan le contaba, ya no se sentía mal por ella, si no por Duncan –el pobre chico no tenia idea de que ella estaba casada,el estaba tan enamorado como yo de _ella_, quien sabe que debe estar pensando el ahora mismo… o tal vez esta feliz de que ya podrá estar con _ella_… lo que mas me duele es que yo anhelaba tener un hijo…. Siempre desee un pequeño yo…o una dulce pequeñita… pero ella siempre me decía que no… nunca quiso… y ahora esta embarazada…- Duncan no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima enfrente de Courtney.

-Duncan…- Courtney se sentia mal, realmente no esperaba que eso fuese lo que le sucedia a Duncan.

Al ver su rostro, el dolor que el sentia, se dio cuenta que el realmente estaba sufriendo. Se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo, fue algo incomodo para ella al principio, pero luego noto que él realmente estaba llorando, **LLORANDO**, sintio como su corazón se ablandaba y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-tranquilo…-

-Courtney lo siento… lo siento mucho….-

-¿Por qué Duncan? -

-porque ahora entiendo el daño que te hice…

….

….

….

* * *

**aqui el final del quinto capitulo, les prometeria mas rapido el otro pero soy una niña tonta y no se si sea asi u.u en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esto cada vez va avanzando mas owó**

**me despido por ahora, saludos!**


	6. Perdonar y olvidar?

_Capitulo 6: olvidar y perdonar?_

* * *

-Duncan… yo…-

-no Court… lo siento, de verdad no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy… - Duncan se separo de ella, antes de que esto se pusiera realmente incomodo –lo que te hice fue terrible y… soy un idiota… no pensé en tus sentimientos y-yo…yo… aah… no se porque lo hice, era joven y estúpido, fui muy egoísta y yo sabia que te iba a lastimar muchísimo…Courtney… -

-Duncan ¿ya basta quieres?, no estoy enojada por eso- le dijo courtney con toda tranquilidad, aunque se notaba en su rostro que no lo estaba.

Duncan se quedo en silencio, ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca en la vida, deseaba el perdón de courtney, que ella supiera lo terrible que se sentía pero… ¿de verdad lo perdono tan rápido? ¿Por qué? –Y-yo no… no entiendo…-

-Yo te habia perdonado hace muchísimo tiempo, no en persona obviamente pero todo eso ya lo supere, se que tuviste tus razones para haberme dejado, me dolio pero… era muy esquizofrénica y egoísta, te pedia demasiado, era muy demandante contigo y lo lamento… yo tambien soy culpable de lo que sucedió, asi que nadie debe disculparse con nadie, porque ambos somos responsables…- el tema afectaba bastante a Courtney aunque no lo pareciese, pero esto si se notaba en su rostro, casi se podría jurar que en cualquier momento dejaría salir unas lagrimas.

-Gracias Court… yo… no se ni que decirte- respondió él, sintiendo algo de alegría por sus palabras.

-no hay nada que decir- dijo ella, recuperándose un poco –eso ocurrió en el pasado, eramos casi unos niños sin experiencia, con lo que hemos pasado creo que ya aprendimos un poco de nuestros errores, asi que creo que lo mejor es que dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿después de todo es el pasado no?-

Duncan le sonrio, esto estaba pasando muy rápido pero… era lo que realmente quería.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa –¿que te parece si comenzamos desde cero?-

-comenzar desde cero…- lo pensó un poco, algo difícil, pero estaba decidido a dejar de tener problemas y cambiar su vida. –Mi nombre es Duncan, un placer conocerla-le dijo en tono jugueton.

Courtney tallo un poco su ojo pero solo se rio de su acto –Soy Courtney, el placer es mio-

-¿me acompañaría a comer algo señorita?-

-con gusto-

-estupendo… ¡vamos por unos tacos!- Duncan sono un tanto infantil al decir eso, aunque a Courtney no le pareció raro y solo se limito a reírse.

-Duncan yo no como tacos, no entran en mi alimentación balanceada-

-oh vamos, pero si son deliciosos! ¿hace cuanto que no comes uno?-

-6 o 7…-

-¿semanas? ¿Meses?-

-años-

-¿Cómo puedes vivir sin tacos?-

-jajaja, no necesito tacos para vivir-

-pues hoy comeras tacos, vamos- se puso de pie y le extendió el brazo

-esta bien… pero tu pagas- le guiño el ojo y de igual forma se levanto

-eso pensaba hacer- le respondió, comenzando a caminar.

Y asi pasaron la tarde… comiendo y charlando, divirtiéndose como si una parte de ellos volviera a nacer, sin preocupaciones ni vueltas del pasado que los hicieran sufrir… solo era una tarde para divertirse y disfrutar el momento que tenían para relajarse del trabajo y problemas emocionales…

…

…

…

…

Claro que, las cosas no son eternas.

-me divertí mucho hoy… tal vez podramos salir otro dia- le dijo Courtney

-yo tambien, aunque tal vez no pronto porque tengo muchas cosas que resolver pero… sigamos en contacto-

Courtney saco de su bolso una tarjetita y se la dio a Duncan, éste la tomo.

-¿licenciada Courtney eh?- se rio

-soy abogada, debo tener muchos de estos en mi bolsillo por si alguien requiere de mis cualidades- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y viéndole con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-jaja lo se, solo juego… oye si quieres yo…- Duncan fue interrumpido por un sonido, el cual era proveniente de su celular. Lo observo y noto que era desconocido, aun asi contesto.

-¿hola?- pregunto

-Duncan! Se que estas en algo muy importante, pero es urgente que regreses, y.. debes regresar solo- hablo una voz un tanto preocupada.

-¿quien habla?-

-ah, lo siento, soy Noah-

-¿Noah? Pero que esta pasando no entiendo, paso algo? ¿estas bien?-

-no no paso nada, pero es importante que regreses, hay alguien aquí con quien debes hablar…-

-¿alguien? ¿Quién? Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime bien que sucede-

-Ah bien… es Gwen, quiere hablar contigo… no se como es que dio aquí o como supo que estas en mi casa, trate de inventarle muchas cosas pero no piensa irse hasta verte… lamento arruinar tu tarde con Courtney pero de verdad debes venir-

-esta bien… gracias por decirme, voy para haya- Duncan colgó su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Suspiro resignado, de verdad que su felicidad se esfumo en unos segundos y sintió que le caia un peso enorme encima de nuevo. –Courtney, yo… debo irme, es algo muy urgente, quisiera acompañarte a tu casa pero…. Lo siento- le dijo algo avergonzado.

-descuida Duncan, ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-no tanto… problemas con… una persona-

-oh… entiendo… bueno esta bien, creo que lo mejor es que te vallas, te deseo suerte-

-gracias Courtney, de nuevo, me la pase increíble hoy, espero vernos pronto de nuevo-

-dalo por hecho- ambos se sonrieron. Quedaron asi mirandose unos segundos, luego al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente Duncan sacudió su cabeza y noto un leve rubor en las mejillas de Courtney.

-A-adios Courtney, cuidate, nos vemos-

-igual tu, adios-

Duncan se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, volteo una ves mas y noto que ella lo miraba mientras se quedaba parada observándolo. Courtney le hizo un ademan para despedirse y el hizo igual. Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, quien ahora le observaba era Duncan a ella mientras se marchaba.

"que rayos me pasa…" pensó, se dio vuelta y se fue a paso rápido a la casa de Noah.

…

…

…

Cuando llego, se quedo parado frente a la casa de Noah, no quería verla… no… pero debía hacerlo, asi que se aproximo a entrar.

-ya te dije, que no me voy a ir hasta que…-

-llegué- dijo Duncan, al ver a la que es su _esposa_ parada ahí, girando rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-Duncan!, estaba muy procupada, te fuiste después de que peleamos y yo p-pense que habia hecho algo estúpido, no tienes idea de lo mortificada que estaba- le dijo, acercandose un poco a él.

-yo… no tengo nada que hacer aquí, con permiso- dijo Noah dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

-¿a si? ¿te preocupaba? ¿desde cuando?- le respondió Duncan molesto.

-se que me comportaba mal… pero siempre me has importado-

-Mentiras…-

-debes creerme…-

-¿Creerte? Debes estar bromeando…-

-Esta bien, se que estas molesto pero debemos hablar, y tu lo sabes muy bien, asi que deja de comportarte así-

-y tu deja de decir estupideces, ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Me destrozaste, y eso no es algo que superare con tu intento de consuelo-

-¡solo quiero que hablemos!,¿es mucho pedir?-

-es mucho pedir considerando que TU no me hablaste cuando debiste, y debiste hablarme desde un principio, antes de que nos casaramos o antes de que me enamorara de ti, asi que no me vengas con que ahora si quieres hablar bien-

-Duncan… por favor… almenos dejame explicártelo…-

-bien… pero no cambiara mi desicion sobre el divorcio.

…

…

…

* * *

**Hola! aqui termina este capitulo :3 **

**bueno! una persona me pregunto que tenia que ver esto con que Duncan vuelva al pasado... y yo le dije que... se esperara xD usen la imaginacion (?) no es una de esas historias en las que llega a un lugar, se encuentra una maquina y "¡ay! ¡ ya estoy en el pasado!", no, hay un por qué de eso.**

**asi que sean pacientes :3 no prometo nada sobre el tiempo en que viene el proximo capitulo, solo esperen y magicamente aparecera ^^**

**porfavor dejenme sus lindos reviews c: que estos me alegran y hacen que me de mas ganas de escribir :c (los chantajeo, huahuahua) no, ya en serio, dejenme su leve opinion porfis, son muy bien recibidos ^^**

**¿que explicacion le dara gwen a Duncan? ¿se reconciliaran y seguiran juntos? **

**descubranlo en el proximo capitulo :D**

_**Con cariño, princes dark angel~**_


End file.
